


The First Time

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Dead Dean Winchester, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The first time Dean died...Oneshot/drabble





	The First Time

The first time that Dean Winchester died…well. It wasn’t easy. And that was just saying the very least. Once he got over the shock, Sam decided he needed to do what he had to do. It was worth a shot. 

Sam put an iPod dock in the Impala. To anyone else it might be stupid, a weird thing to do at a time like this, but people did weird things when they were grieving, right? Anyway, he knew that Dean wouldn’t approve.

He did it anyways.

Sam did it because he remembered his big brother saying if Sam screwed with the Impala…he’d come back to haunt him.

It didn’t work. Just managed to break his heart even more, if possible.


End file.
